Kagome and Tohru Meet!
by InuKagLuvr123
Summary: The Inugang meet Kyo,Yuki and Tohru for the first time! but then kyo starts to fall for Kagome! and Kagome and Tohru get capsured! its up to all of them to save them! Contains: InuKag, MirSan, and YukiTohru!  even though i like Kyo   -
1. Chapter 1

¡sʎnƃ ʎǝɥ

i love the drama filled fruits basket, but i also like the action packed Inuyasha...so! i decided to make this super awesome crossover! hope u like!

**At The Sohmas:**

"La la la la la" sang Tohru Honda on the deck as she hung up the fresh laundry on a clothes line to dry. it was a perfect, warm, summers, day. the sun was hanging low in the crimson sky...indicating that it was about 4:30 pm.

_Yuki and Kyo haven't fought today... _she thought, still singing her melody.she had been so grateful for all the things they had done for her since she met them about 9 months ago. they gave her a house to stay in instead of her tent, they helped her study a lot, and since then, she hadn't been lonely anymore. she thought the least she could do was cook, clean, and do laundry for them.

_im so lucky..._ she thought

When she was done she skipped happily downstairs ready to start the dinner.

_no leeks..._she reminded herself as she flipped through multiple pages in her cook book.(Kyo HATED leeks)

_her it is! _she thought as she saw the perfect dinner for the perfect day...Kare Raisu!(curry rice) simple yet yummy! she quickly gathered her ingredients...

onions...check

carrots...check

beef...check

rice...check

and finally curry sauce...check!

just as she started to finish up her masterpiece of food, a large thud shook the house. she quickly dropped the curry and ran to the source. it had happened again...Yuki and Kyo were fighting...

there was a lot debris everywhere, she barely saw the familiar orange head. the door was smashed along with the table and ceiling...again... Tohru, to startled to move, just stood there as they continued...

"My poor, poor house!" cried Shigure

"today is the day rat boy!" said Kyo

"im tired of hearing that line..." said Yuki as they began to engage in war. Kyo swung his punches toward Yukis head, but he dodged every one. Kyo tried kicking but that didn't work either...Yuki, getting tired of dodging, punched Kyo in the face sending him flying into the wall, breaking it next to Tohru. Shigure bent down and started to pick up the pieces of his living room whining to himself..."Why must everyone be out to get my precious house..." Tohru, realizing what was happening shouted " Please stop fighting!" then everyone stopped and looked her way. (they had just realized she was there)

"Are you ok?" asked Yuki making a mad dash to her while stepping on Kyo.

"Why you..." said the injured Kyo under Yukis foot. Yuki turned and noticed the orange, tangled, heap under his foot and slowly took it away. Kyo hopped up in a second thrusting his fist at him but again, he dodged it. Yuki grabbed hold of Kyos hand and turned back to Tohru.

"What is the problem? is something the matter?" he asked politely

"Well...i just came to tell you dinner is almost ready" she said giving him her sweetest smile

"Ok, we will be ready to dine in just a minute" he replied letting go of Kyos struggling hand.

"Ok!" Tohru said with a blinding smile and scampered back down the hallway, leaving the carnage of the living room to Shigure.

**In The Feudal Era:**

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Kagome as Sango wrapped gauze around the wound on her arm.

"Of course i am!" shouted the very badly wounded, shirtless, Inuyasha lying on the ground. Kiade was rubbing a herbal medicine on his wound that went through his lower back to his stomach.

"That's a *munch* really *munch* bad wound" said Shippo in the corner eating more of Kagome's "ninja food"

"You should stay and rest for a while" said Miroku that sat beside Shippo

"No idiot! im going to keep going on to defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed, straining his wound.

"I do not think ye should past up the opportunity to recuperate" said Kiade. "you and kagome have been wounded, and ye should not be walking around venerable"

"...Feh"

Inuyasha knew she was right. Kagome had been wounded in her arm pretty bad trying to protect him while it was still night, for last night it had been the night he dreaded the most, the moonless night. on the moonless night he was human, all his youki powers disappeared. she tried to shoot an arrow at a youki but it dodged it and clawed her down pretty bad. then it found Inuyasha and he got wounded. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo pulled the two apart then kept the youki busy until day break when he got his powers back. he was so upset and angry from his wound and Kagome's he got up and defeated him even though he was so badly injured. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo then carried the now unconscious Kagome and Inuyasha back to Kiade's hut to be taken care of.

After they were ok enough to walk around kagome took her yellow pack, leaving some food behind for the others, and went with Inuyasha the next day to the well to go back to her own time.

"I promise I'll be back in 3 days" said kagome

"get right back here in 3 days by noon or im coming to get you"

"ok... bye!" she said as she leapt down the well, venturing off to modern day Japan. Inuyasha stood by the well then looked inside to make sure she made it, then slowly made his way back to the hut.

Kagome looked up to see the ceiling of her family shrine...she was back home. she crept up the ladder she put down a week ago and used her good arm to haul the bag over and climb out. Sota, her kid brother, was outside and saw her bag in the family shrine and ran inside.

"Sis is back!" he yelled as kagome entered the house

"ahhh kagome" said her mom in a calm voice in the kitchen

Kagome put her bag by the door and wobbled into the kitchen to see her mom.

"Oh Kagome!" said her mom as she looked at her red sleeve "Are you ok?"

"Yah im fine now" lied Kagome, it hurt like no other to her.

"well that's good" smiled her mom

"did you have fun?"

"i guess"

_well she did have fun hanging around with everyone_

After dinner and a soothing bath Kagome laid down in her clean pajamas.

_I can't remember the last time I felt this clean! _she thought

_it feels so good! _

she turned to her side to see Booyo by her face. he let out a low MEOOOOOOOWWWWW and snuggled up to her.

_oh Booyo..._ she thought as she petted his soft, cat fur

_oh i hope Inuyasha is doing ok..._

**Back At The Sohmas:**

Tohru rose from her bed with a yyyyyyyaaaaaawwwwwwwnnnnnnnn. she unraveled the covers from underneath her and got up while she rubbed her eyes to help fully wake-up, she made her pink bed Shigure had given her when she first moved in. After she was done, she went to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. it was Monday, her class had a field trip to a shrine to learn about the oh-so-famous shikon jewel tomorrow . she put on her uniform and went to the window. the warm breeze felt so comforting to her as fresh goose bumps began to sprout on her arms and legs. she soon had to break herself away from the window. she did not want to leave it but she had to go downstairs to make everyone their breakfast before school.

"hey Tohru!"

"Oh good morning Shigure!"

"What are you doing?" he said.

"coming to make breakfast..."

"no i mean what are you doing trying to pay for that field trip to the Higurashi shrine all by yourself?"

"W...W..Well i guess i j...jj..j...just" she stuttered

"it's ok, we can pay for it"

"no! no! no! i can't let you do that! you guys have already done so much for me and..."

"Tohru," she said as he put a finger to her lip "now i know you don't want to give me trouble now do you?, but you would if you didn't let me pay for it"

"B...B...B...But!"

"you're doing it!" he said with a snicker

"S...S...So sorry!" she said bowing just about 15 times

"Just think of it as a present" said Shigure with a sly wink as he left.

"o..o...ok" 0_o

I felt like I needed to stop here. i will make another chapter soon! im just way too excited to make some more! well I hope you liked the first ch to my story! I really would like it if you reviewed! I would love to hear your thoughts! well, soon-to-be-author is out!

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

here you are! my second chapter to my first crossover! well... hope you enjoy!

**Tuesday, Kagome P.O.V-**

I woke up with my fat and furry feline friend Booyo on my belly giving me a glare. I can't go to school today... I thought as I went downstairs, following the scent of eggs. I will surely hear about from Inuyasha...noon...I'll be there right after noon.

"Ahh Kagome!" said my grandpa as I entered the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Hey gramps" I moaned

"Can you help me with something today?"

"what?" I asked perking up a bit

"There is a class coming to see the shrine today and I need you to gather my best shikon jewel charms to give to them"

"Ok..." I said as I sat down to eat my eggs.

"Where's mom?" I asked

"Your mother is out fixing up the place outside, they aren't suppose to come inside so the inside of the house is not being cleaned...but she did make breakfast"

"oh...I'll go see her"

I walked over to the front door and put on my brown shoes as I walked out. my mom was sweeping away some leaves by the tree of ages. the sun was bright and I was still waking up so my vision was a little blurry from the sudden brightness of the star. I went to were my mom was and started to help.

"why are you not getting ready for school today dear?"

"Im planning on going back today" I said

"ok dear. did your grandfather tell you about the class that is coming today?"

"ya he said to help prepare. to 'get the charms ready'" I said tiring to mimic his voice.

"Well your grandpa is just exited. we haven't had a class here in a while."

"How old is the class?"

"They are all 14,15"

"They are my grade!"

"Yes they are! they are from an A school"

_Is she talking about the famous A school with the rumored 'prince' Yuki? _I thought

**At The Sohmas, Tohru P.O.V-**

_It was Tuesday! Yay! I have a trip to the Higurashi shrine today! _I thought excitingly. I put on my uniform and jogged downstairs and cooked breakfast happily. I went to the table and set the food down as Kyo lunged for it and began to shovel it into his mouth.

"So I heard the girl Kagome lives at the shrine we are visiting" Yuki said

"You mean that chick who is always sick and never comes to school" Kyo said with a mouthful of food.

"Yah... I heard about her! she's from the B school across the street to us right?" I said

_poor girl, getting sick all the time..._ I thought.

"yah...Maybe she will be at the shrine today" said Yuki

After we got done with breakfast, I cleaned all the dishes, gathered my things, and met Yuki and Kyo at the door.

"Bye Shigure! Thank You!" I said as we departed.

we walked up to school and got onto a bus. the city bus took us to a mountain of stairs that came from the shrine at the top. the classes mouths were agape as they looked at the stairs while I just had on a smile.

"Well what did you expect?" yelled Kyo as he glanced at everyone's face.

"Let's go." said the teacher as he lead us up the stairs.

**Kagome P.O.V-**

I got into my school uniform and headed out the door to see the heads of many people coming up the steps. I checked the time 11:45.

_alright I can help gramps and make it back in time! _I thought

I made my way to my grandfather outside.

"want me to get the charms?" I whispered

"Yes" said gramps (you could tell he was excited)

I walked over to were the charms were as the teens made their way to the top. I had a box of charms in my hand and walked over to them, but stopped. my mind and body suddenly went blank, my blood spiked, and I dropped the box making the charms spill all over the ground. i felt like fainting but kept myself up.

_what is this feeling?_ I thought _it's not a youki, it's something else... and it coming near..._

I then quickly gathered the charms and tried to shake off the felling as I waddled over to the class and set the charms down next to my grandpa. I looked up after setting them down and a kid with orange hair approached with the group talking to a girl with bows in her hair and a boy with bluish, purplish hair. my heart stopped and my blood spiked again, something was different about that boy and the one with purplish hair. I stared at them menacingly but saw nothing different. they noticed I was staring and I turned around and ran away. I needed to know what was up before I went back.

**Kyo's P.O.V-**

"im so exited!" said Tohru as we headed up the steps.

_man the hike up these freaking steps is taking way too freaking long... _I thought

"So what do you think we should have to eat tonight?" she asked. I put my hands behind my head to relax a bit.

"I think we should have leeks" said Yuki in his I-know-freaking-all voice I hated so much.

"What did you say you nasty rat?" I snapped at him.

As I said that, we were 5 steps away from the top and I heard something crash to the ground. I ignored it and kept talking to Tohru. when we were at the top, a girl in what looked to be the B school uniform with raven black hair and a deathly pale face, set down a box of something. I kept talking, but then noticed she was staring at me, she looked at me and Yuki up and down. I looked back at her and she turned and ran away...

_is she that kagome person? why did she look at us that way? strange... _I thought.

there was an old man that started talking to us about how the shrine originated and crap like that...I didn't care about all that field trip stuff anymore, I just cared about that girl...why was she staring at me and Yuki that way. I could see that she was behind the house and still staring. I turned to Yuki and whispered...

"is that kagome" I said pointing

"it looks like it" Yuki whispered

"do you think she suspects us?"

"not very likely" he said in the same I-know-frikin-all voice.

I asked the old guy if I could go to the restroom, I needed to talk to her.

"Kagome!" he shouted and she was by the old man's side.

"take this young lad into the house to the bathroom" he said

"Ok gramps" she answered as she gestured over to the house.

I followed her into the house, nobody was in the house except us 2. I followed her up the steps and once we were at the top, she turned to me and gave me a glare.

"What do you want?" she said

"w..w..what do you mean?" I stuttered

"look, I know you don't have to 'go'"

_dang she's quick! _I thought

"I just wanted to know why you keep staring at me and Yuki!" I said raising my voice. she was about to answer when a man's voice called her name. she froze, eyes wide. then it sounded like she had cussed under her breath and a big bang came from a room to the right.

"if you don't have to 'go' then get back to your class" she hissed. I was about to tell her off but she looked pretty dang serious, so I walked back down the stairs and out the door.

**Kagome's P.O.V-**

I went behind the house and kept looking at those people. they were giving off weird vibes. they weren't evil and they weren't good either... it was really churning up my insides...who are they? then my thoughts went out of focuses when gramps called my name. I sprinted over to him and noticed he was about to my ribs. (me: he's pretty short! lolz!) he told me to take the orange head to the restroom... _he doesn't have to go! _I thought. even though it seemed obvious that he didn't, I leaded him inside...I needed to have a talk with this guy... but what would I say...'hey nice shirt, yah, I was wondering... are you a youki?' no! I would have to think of something... when we got to the top of our stairs, l thought of something...

"What do you want?" I managed to say

"w...w...what do you mean?" he stammered as I tried not to smile, he didn't look like the kind to stammer. I thought for a minute and deiced to state the obvious.

"look, I know you don't have to 'go'" I said with attitude. I must say he looked surprised.

"I just wanted to know why you keep staring at me and Yuki!" he yelled.

_did he say Yuki? like the prince! I would have discussed that, but he wouldn't get away with yelling at me!_ I thought. just as I was going to give him a piece of my mind, Inuyasha called out my name and I stopped cold. "Sit!" I said under my breath as I heard him being sat in my room. I told that orange headed guy to leave and went into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled

"Pipe down will ya? I just came to get you!"

"What? not now!"

"yes now!"

"we have a class!" I said as my voice lowered, they could probably hear us...

"well,... just pack your stuff and let's go!"

"fine!"

"fine!" he repeated

I shuffled over to my yellow pack and yanked it up off the floor. I snuck downstairs with Inuyasha and stuffed in some ramen, chips, ninja food, and other foods, while Inuyasha licked his chops. I crammed my first-aid kit in there along with my studying books, stuffed them down, and closed it. I slipped my arms into the straps and lifted it onto my back.

"we'll eat when we get there" I said as Inuyasha nodded.

I began out the door and checked for people looking, not even orangey was looking, he was just watching clouds, so I snuck out with Inuyasha in tow and we swiftly crept into the shrine and shut the doors. I let out a sigh and walked over to the bone eaters well and with Inuyasha's hand over mine we leapt into the well, back into the past.

**Kyo P.O.V-**

I went back to the group and started to hear very faint yelling from inside. I looked up at the sky, _she didn't answer me...and why did she cuss? _then I heard shuffling and looked to my right and Kagome had a yellow backpack on her back and was pulling a man in a red kimono with long white hair and white dog ears into the shrine.

_were those dog ears?_ I thought as I saw a bright blue light that poured out of the crack in the shrine door. nobody else noticed, but I did. I turned to Tohru and pointed to the shrine and she got the message to follow me. Yuki want to come to so he came up beside Tohru, and I whispered to them..

"when the geezer looks away we are goanna sneak into that" I pointed to the shrine

"why?" Tohru asked curiously

"trust me"

"that's going to be difficult" mumbled Yuki

I raised my fist, I wanted to punch him square in the face but the old man looked at a tall tree.

"this is our chance!" I whispered as we snuck over to the shrine. I open the doors with a small creek and swept everyone inside. I shut the door and looked around.

"why did you bring us here you stupid cat?" said Yuki

"why you!.." I said as I threw a punch at him he blocked it and I tried to punch again but he dodged it.

"hold still!" I said throwing more. just as I said that I heard Tohru's voice say,

"what's in here?"

just as she said that she slipped on a piece of wood and started to fall down inside the well.

"Tohru!" me and Yuki said as we held onto her and transformed.

_shoot_ I thought.

well? u like? my second chapter...woooooo! that's a lot of words! I kinda went on a little too much but dat ok! check u l8r!

~InuKagLuvr123~


	3. Chapter 3

don don da! here is ch.3 to my first crossover story! Gomenasi! it took a little longer to complete this chapter.

Enjoy!

**With Kagome and Inu (normal P.O.V)-**

Inuyasha hopped up and sat on the edge of the well and put down his big, clawed hand. Kagome grabbed it and he pulled her out to where he was.

"thanks" she said as she and him started walking to the hut to meet back up with the others.

"Say Inuyasha..."

"Yah, what is it?"

"w...w..well"

"Got something to say? then say it!" he said in a bossy tone.

"well,...I felt something odd at my shrine"

"Like what?" he said lowering his voice a bit.

"It wasn't evil, but it wasn't entirely good either...but it was... different"

"you mean there might be youki's in your era?" he said wide eyed

"ah huh" she said with a nod

"But, we're the only ones who can go back and forth!"

"I know,..." she Kagome said getting deep in thought

they began to walk in silence as they thought. the only sounds were bugs in the grass and trees.

_if she felt the 'youkis' then why didn't I? _Inuyasha thought

**Tohru's P.O.V-**

I closed my eyes and prepared for a head to ground contact as I fell, but felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes to see the unimaginable; I was in a blue universe with no gravity. I looked down to the orange cat, Kyo and grey rat, Yuki that were also starring in wonder.

"Wow" was all I could whisper. but, then it started to fade away.

"What's happening?" I said startled. I could feel a rushing wind colliding with my body as the beautiful place disappeared. I closed my eyes again and noticed we stopped moving. I slowly opened them again and I was sitting perfectly at the bottom of the well.

_was it all a dream? _I thought as I looked up. when I looked up the sun's rays shot in my eye.

_but there's a roof on the shrine..._ I thought.

I took the bundle of cloths and Yuki and Kyo up to the top of the well and placed them gently on the ground. Then I saw I had put them in grass.

_why is there grass?_ I thought

I lifted my head up and looked around. There were tall trees everywhere and the sky was a crystal blue with a shining sun right in the middle of it. It seemed as if the well was sparkling.

_Where were we?_

**(Same Time) Kyo P.O.V-**

the familiar cloud of orange surrounded me as I changed into that furry cat. I was soon in Tohru's arms with my school uniform that was now WAY too big for me. she was falling head first with her eyes closed as tight as she could make them, she was going to have some massive head damage after this. we started to fall faster and I braced myself for the impact, but, I felt like we were only floating. I only felt a small light on the outside of my eyelids. I looked to see blue everywhere! there was no ground and all you could see was blue and sparkly.

_what the friken heck... _I thought

I heard Tohru whisper something, it wasn't long just 1 word, wow.

I took a small glance at the rat beside me and he was amazed as well. then I redirected my attention to the shouting Tohru and the disappearing blue...

_what's happening to us?_

then Tohru was suddenly sitting on her knees with us at the bottom of the well.

_ok... this shrine is stranger then I thought..._

there was sun creeping into the well and it hit Tohru on the face as she was climbing up the well.

_sunlight?_

she set us down on the grass outside of the well and looked around. we started to get up and look around too. there were tall trees everywhere, it looked like we were in a forest.

I was the first to speak. I turned to the rat and started yelling.

"This is your fault you ugly rat!"

"Look, we shouldn't waste our time fighting you stupid cat, we are obviously lost and we need to find a way out of here."

"But we don't know where 'here' is!" I hissed

"Let's try going this way" said Yuki pointing to a pathway through the trees.

Tohru picked up our uniforms and we walked ourselves through the path.

_how the freakin heck did we get to this freakin place…._

we kept walking and saw the opening. we walked out of the opening to see a small town with many people. we stopped to look around. these people dressed strangely and they had little houses that looked like huts. It reminded me of the old civilizations we would study in 's class. There was a small river and many farms, but one thing that caught my eye, was a girl with long raven hair and a B school uniform, walking into a hut.

"There's Kagome! Im sure of it!" I said to Yuki and Tohru. They looked ahead and caught a glimpse of her before she was in one of the huts and we decided to go inside the hut to see if it was really Kagome that we saw. She might know how to get us out of this place and back to Tokyo. We resumed walking and some people stopped working and looked to us and raised an eye brow. Others looked right to us on the ground and whispered. We slowly approached the hut and lifted the 'door'.

**Kagome P.O.V-**

I walked into Kiade's hut to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kiade just as we left them. Inuyasha and I sat down just as Shippo hopped onto my stomach and hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad your back Kagome! It was lonely with only stupid Inuyasha"

that little comment from Shippo was followed by a big punch in the head by Inuyasha that left only a big pink bump on Shippo.

"who were you calling stupid?" Inuyasha said with a mean look on his face as Shippo started to cry. I was about to sit him when there was a noise outside the door. Inuyasha obviously heard it with his ears and stood up. As he did Shippo stopped crying and looked to the door as well as everyone else. Then the opening to Kiade's hut opened and I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood a girl in an A school uniform with an orange cat and a grey rat at her side. She held other school uniforms in here hand. I just sat there dumb folded as the orange cat started to speak to the rat.

"Told ya!" it said in a loud voice.

"What do ye want here?" said Kiade walking up to the girl.

"Where is here?"

"This is my village"

"Village?"

_She….she followed me here? whats with the cat and rat and why could she get here in the first place?_

"Can I talk to you?" I said to the girl

"Yes" she said as we left the hut.

**Inuyasha P.O.V-**

I got up and looked at the opening to Kiade's hut, leaving dumb Shippo to cry his stupid little eyes out, I heard something outside of the hut. Shippo stopped crying and Miroku, Sango, Kiade, and Kagome looked to the opening as well. a girl with animals following her and cloths in her hand stepped into the hut. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and I were just confused but I took a glance to Kagome and she looked dumbfounded. Kiade started to talk with the girl then Kagome said she needed to talk with her, and they left. I wanted to go with her, but it felt like she wanted to talk with them herself.

"Who was that?" asked Sango

"She looked pretty fine…" said Miroku as his eyebrows lifted and a cheeky smile. That gave him a firm punch from me and Sango.

"I think she's from Kagomes time" I said.

"How can you tell?" asked Sango

"The cloths she was wearing, I saw people wearing stuff like that when I went with Kagome in her time to get Ramen" I licked my lips at the memory of the delectable noodles.

"By the way, did that cat talk?" said Shippo

"Yah" I said

**With Kagome and The FB Peeps(Normal P.O.V)-**

the girls walked to the river were there was no people around. Kagome looked around to make sure and started to talk.

"how did you get here?" said Kagome

"Gomen!" Tohru said with a bow. she lifted back up and said, "We fell down your well" she pointed to the woods

"We? You mean the animals and you?"

_how did the animals came here?_ thought Kagome

as she was thinking that her blood spiked again and without thinking she looked straight to the animals. the animals looked at her strangely then weird colored smoke appeared and Tohru yelled,

"Turn away!"

They did and 2 seconds later Kagome turned back around and there stood the orangey and what I thought to be Yuki.

"Hey! It's you!" Kagome said walking up to Kyo.

"Just tell us where we are!" he said with a flick of his head.

_Since they're here I should probably explain…. _thought Kagome

She sat down and began. "You're all in feudal Japan, about 500 years in the past. There are many youkis and half-breeds, which are half youki and half human. My friends and I travel the feudal era to find the many shards of the sacred jewel, the real one. My friends are, Shippo, the little fox youki, Kirara(Kilala) the two tailed cat youki, Sango, a warrior, Miroku the monk, and last but not least Inuyasha, a hanyou or half-breed. And me well, I am sort of a special miko and have sacred powers. We try to find all of the shards before Naraku. Naraku is a very powerful hanyou who is our worst enemy. He put a pesky wind tunnel in Miroku's left hand which pulls in everything in its path, which is sealed by Miroku's prayer beads. He turned Inuyasha's old girlfriend Kikyo against him, and he's done just the most horrible things. Naraku wants the jewel to become a full youkki as does Inuyasha. But we need to get all of shards before Naraku"

Everything was then silent.

**Kyo P.O.V(Same Time)-**

Kagome took us to a river in the village away from everyone else. She and Tohru began to talk and colored smoke appeared. We were changing back. Tohru yelled and the girls looked away as we changed back into our human forms. They looked back and there we stood. Kagome yelled at me and I yelled back,

"Just tell us where we are!"

She sat down on a rock and told me one of the craziest stories I've ever heard, but, what do you expect being a member of the Chinese zodiac. Everyone was silent. We just didn't know what to say. I was the first one to speak (of course).

"So…. We're in some dream right?"

"No! I'm telling the truth and if you don't believe me.." she was cut off.

"Well I believe you." Said Tohru

Kagome was surprized and I looked at Tohru baffled. She actually belied all the crap that came out of her mouth.

"Well…do you want to meet everyone?" she asked

"Sure!" Tohru said delivering a smile.

Kagome brushed imaginary dust off her skirt and we went back to the hut.


End file.
